


A Favourite Fantasy

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Bingo, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheletto is skilled at inflicting both pleasure and pain. These days he dreams longingly of what can never be, Cesare in his bed.<br/>For MMOM and the allbingo prompt "fantasies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favourite Fantasy

(image added 29/05/2016 for my solo celebration wildcard prompt "Can't get no satisfaction")

Micheletto was an efficient killer, more practised at giving pain than pleasure. When he did take a lover he preferred men. In fact he would bed women only if professional conduct demanded it. It was always risky, negotiating his way into a male bed. Sodomy could be punished be death. Micheletto had killed for many reasons, but sexual desire was not one of them.

Sometimes he needed sexual release without the benefit of a partner. He would treat himself rougher than any man he'd ever bedded, with a brutal efficiency that did not detract from his climax.

There were only a handful of men he'd ever fantasised about. These days there was only one, and, unlike some of the others, this fantasy must remain unfulfilled. The man in this dream wore red clerical robes. He was Micheletto's master, the son of the Pope, and he had Micheletto's heart.

Micheletto knew he would never have Cesare whisper his name during throes of passion, but he valued every utterance of it in the real world. He remembered every touch, harsh or affectionate alike. The press of Cesare's forehead against his own.

He knew the look of every emotion in those brown eyes, from anger and pride to lust, to pain. He would comfort Cesare if he were allowed to, tell him that he deserved better than Ursula's dismissal, that he was worthy of more than his father's rage and his brother's insults. He would hold him close and show Cesare the ways of pleasure such as he'd never dared imagine. Micheletto would willingly use his knowledge of the human body to make the cardinal scream in pleasure. It was a favourite fantasy.

In the fantasies, they lay together afterwards, sweaty and contented, bonded in a new and truly intimate way. In reality Micheletto leaned briefly against a wall, wiping himself with a handkerchief stolen from Cesare's laundry, the closest he'd get to his master's hand stroking his cock.


End file.
